wolf's rain 2: looking for paradise agian
by Beast Boy and Raven Fan
Summary: After the wolf rain group died the are reborn they will find eachother soon and will start over to find paradise can they make it this time or will it be the same? Discontinue until i get ideas, please help me with ideas
1. When they Where Reborn

**Declaimer: I do not Own WOLF'S RAIN.**

**Note: ok this is after they all died and they are reborn laying next to their died self someone will find each one.**

"Hi" talking in human

_"Hi" talking in wolf_

'What?' Thinking

**Kiba**

The white wolf pup laid there, he was 2-3 months old he laid under a burnet tree. till he felt himself getting left and he bit the person not knowing who.

"Ow hold on their puppy," said the man looking around seeing a dead wolf about an inch away form where the pup laid. "Was that your mommy pup?" did he know that the other white wolf was kiba's dead self when he fought Darica and lost too much blood afterwards.

_"Arf" _went the pup. As he tries to get out of the human's hands. The human walked away towards he's campsite and smiled down at the pup and set him down as he poured the pup some milk

"Here try this," he said to the pup. "ill name you Kiba since u have though Fangs" the man notice the scars all over Kiba's pelt the same ones as the one he was near earlier. "Huh where did u get them Kiba?"

* * *

**Tsume**

The gray pup lay there in the snow. He was 5-6 months old he whimper slightly but stayed near the frozen body till he smelled another pack coming near he let out a growl when he saw the leader who walked over to him and smiled and picked him up by the scurf of the neck and took him back to the den that they have for now.

_"Night who do u have?" _asked a female as she walked over to the Black wolf that had the Gray pup

_"Star it's a pup do u want it to freeze and I don't think it has a name" _said Night as he put the pup down and Star sniffed him and looked him over

_"Night!! He has an X scar on his chest and his side has a scar to," _yelped Star as she noticed them. The others in the den raised their head as they heard her yelp.

_"Star what do you mean?" _asked Night as he looked at the pup. _"My grandpa said that he made a scar like that to another wolf but he is to young to know my father." _Night thought it over and shrugs.

_"Night can I take him in and give him a name?" _asked Star as she started to lick the pups face

_"Sure what will u name him?"_ asked night as he sat down.

_"His name will be Tsume for his long claws" _replied Star.

**

* * *

**

**Hige**

a tan wolf pup laid in the snow near the same color wolf as he was he didn't even know theirs was another one. He was about 3-4 months old. He laid their half asleep till someone picked him up and looked around his express was 'whole crappy what's going on' he had a scar on his neck and other places to he was know on board a ship he looked around seeing other people one of them came over and put a collar around his neck and snapped at the hand.

"Where u found this one?" asked one of the men

"Over their by the 2 dead bodies I think one's the mother the others the father" said the one holding him.

"So our we keeping him so we can train him to guard Cheza," asked the first one.

"Yeah u know what Cher said find a wolf pup so he can guard Cheza" replied the second one

"What if he brakes her out?" asked the third person

"Well she said don't tell him anything about the book of the moon or paradise" said the first one. Just then Cher came out her blonde hair up in a point tail her blue eyes where close.

"Hey Cher we found you a wolf pup" said the second one holding the pup out to here.

"Thanks what's his name?" asked Cher taking him

"We don't know," said the third one

"I'll call him Hige then because he has whiskers" Cher replied as she looked at the first wolf to have whiskers.

**

* * *

**

**Blue**

The Blueish black wolf/dog pup laid in the snow close to her dead self she let out a whimper she was 3-4 months old. She yawns and looked around till she saw a 3 human. They where riding a sled with dogs pulling them a women said on the sled while a boy rode on her lap and the man ran next to the sled the dogs smelled her and stopped right near her the boy notice her

"Mommy!! Can we keep her" squeal the boy as he point at her.

"Sure why not Ruth" the woman said as she smiled as the boy got out and picked her up and Carried her back to the sled. Her blue eyes where wide.

"Daddy look she has blue eyes" he said to his dad.

"I don't want other dogs at the house" his dad replied

"Quent honey the others live out side and this one can live inside the house since she's a pup and soon she can be train to run in the lead so we have another sled dog but she can stay inside the house since she's the only female in the group of the dogs." she replied to him

"Sure why not" he said giving into them and smiled at them

"Mommy, daddy, I'm going to call her Blue for her blue eyes and Blueish fur" replied Ruth. As the sled started to move again.

**

* * *

**

**Toboe**

The reddish brown pup laid next to her dead body she let out a whimper. She was a newborn-1 month. As she whimpers, someone comes and picks her up and smiles he has ebony black hair with green eyes I look at him and he just smile and started to walk home

"Hey their puppy wonder if grandma let me keep you." he said to me and I cocked my head at him he stopped and looked at the other dead wolf that must been your father he looked back at the pup and notice a human by her father actually her but he looked back her and smiled but saw a scar on her chest and back that where the bullet went through in her past life. He walked back to his house it was a medium brown logged house with a barn and stables and a fence where the sheep, horses, cows all roamed together. as we went inside he saw it was like any normal house with a living room, kitchen, 3 rooms, a bathroom and a fireplace in the living room.

"Grandma look what I found in the fields a puppy by her father and some dude they both are dead except the pup can we keep her please grandma!!" the boy wine to her.

"Sure why not we might can teach her how to heard the sheep and cattle what kind of dog is she?" his grandma asked

"Umm..She's a reddish brown pup with kind of long hair" he said not knowing what kind of dog she was. She let a whimper out and he sat her down to get her some milk, she sat there looking around.

"Maybe she's a Irish setter. What you going to name her?" asked his grandma as he went into the kitchen.

"Probable. I don't know what you think?" he replied. Just then they heard a howl in the other room they looked in and saw the puppy howling. "It'll be Toboe for she loves to howl," he said as he walked into the living room with a bottle of milk to feed her.

**Yes I know that Toboe is a male in the show but when he got reborn he became a female so it'll be easier on me in the future chapters. So this is so far what happens to them when they got reborn.**


	2. Before Kiba Found Spring Field

**Disclaimer: I do not own wolf rain.**

**Note: I'm going to make a chapter for each of them as they grow up.**

"Hi" means human talking

'Hi' means thinking

_"Hi" means Wolf talking_

**_((The guys name will be Ike for now))_**

**Kiba**

As Kiba walked around the cave his puppy tail wagging as he waited for his friend to come back he sat their when he heard something coming he was half the size of a full grown wolf is he smelled his friend back with meat. He wagged his tail and sat their waiting till he came into the cave he cut the deer and gave him some of the raw meat and started to cook the rest for him to eat.

"Hey do u want to come hunting with me after this is gone?" Ike asked Kiba. By response he gave a bark and wagged tail. He smiled and Kiba curled up after he was done eating and fell asleep as he woke up he saw everything packed Kiba stood up and looked at Ike with question eyes. "We have to move on Kiba" Ike said as he started to tie things on Kiba's back and Ike cared the backpack sleeping bag and some other stuff. We walked out of the cave and down the road it became night time and we sat around the camp fire kiba's golden eyes looking up at the full moon his white pelt glowed as it shine down on him. Ike smiled over at Kiba as Kiba Started to howl he stopped and listen but no reply so he started howling again this time it was a song. It sound sad at first buy it got happy then at the end at the song it became sad again. Some reason Kiba felt sad as he howled but came happy and then sad again without knowing theirs was another howl in the song then another then another the last one sound like younger then the rest but had a little higher pitch then them as they all howled there happiness and sadness when the song ended it was quit. 'Huh it seems that Kiba was the leader while the other fallow his lead' Ike thought looking at Kiba. Kiba curled up and went to a dreamless sleep. It was morning and Kiba was the first to wake up he got up and started to walk towards the water that they camped by and lapped some water up. Sat down and howled once more this time it was filled with angry and hurtness. Ike woke form this and looked at Kiba

"Kiba are you ok?" asked Ike. As he walked over to him.

_"Yes I'm fine," _replied Kiba _"can we go now?"_

"Yes yes," said Ike as he lead the way towards where they are going. "Do u knows that there was 4 others that howled with you last night?"

_"No how do you know?" _asked Kiba looking at Ike who just smiled

"Lets see when you started they fallowed like your the leader of the group, 2 sounded like females, the other 2 males but one of them where younger then you and the other 3 older then you. When you ended they ended little before you," replied Ike in a Matter-of-fact tone.

_"Oh"_ was all Kiba said before walking slight a head of Ike who just shock his head

**COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER WHEN KIBA'S 1 YEAR OLD**

Ike sat there thinking when Kiba pawed him in the foot that was looking at him.

"Yes what do you want Kiba?" asked Ike

_"I'm going hunting"_ Kiba said as he walked of

"Be careful friend" said Ike who just smiled as Kiba left. As Kiba walked into the forest and waved his tail telling him he heard and started to run and stopped when he saw a herd of deer he waited till one wonder near him then he attacked the deer's throat and he drag him back towards the camp site and dropped it in front of the Ike who cut it up and feed Kiba some of the food and cook the rest it was getting dark now they where sitting on a ledge in the mountains.

"Kiba the white sprit what do you wish to ask me?" asked Ike as the full moon shown over head

_"Why did I live? Why didn't if die with my pack?" _ask Kiba looking at him curiosity

"Because the lunar flowers protected you. You have to leave this place and find what you really is seeking." replied Ike looking at the moon

_"Why? Why do I have to leave and what am I post to do?"_ asked Kiba looking up at the moon his scars where still their but their is some new ones showing he can fight and hunt well.

"The Flower Maiden pick you to open paradise and you have to look for her and then find paradise young one" Ike replied "so Now you must leave at dawn and go towards the city in the north pointing that way when you get their look around that's all I'm going to say now. This is your journey and your pack mates" Kiba thought about what he said when morning came he ate then left he was heading towards the north to see what he can find. He didn't know after he gets there that the journey will began there. But for now he was heading there to find the Flower maiden. As he walked he came to some dogs who snarled at him but he showed his teeth that was pure white as they're teeth was yellow they attacked him but Kiba was faster and killed them in 3 second flat, Kiba used the snow to clean himself of form the blood and kept walking they had bite him but they weren't that deep so he kept going till night as he climbed up the hill and saw the outside of the town. He had made it to the Town where his Journey will begin.

**This is all I can right about Kiba's life for now. So how do you like it please till me in a review thank you.**


	3. Before Tsume got Banish Form the Pack

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wolf's Rain.**

**Note: Going to Write about Tsume now. Their is some cuss words not a lot**

"Hi" Human talking

'Hi' thinking

_"Hi" wolf talking_

Chapter 3: Before Tsume got left the pack

**Tsume**

Tsume runs around the cave attacking tails as he went by the other wolves a pup that was a month older then him came barreling into him. Tsume let out a yelp as he got punched down. _"Zali get off of me," _snapped Tsume. Zali just bite Tsume's shoulder. Tsume let out a growl when Zali tighten his grip Tsume pushed up wards and bit Zali's Shoulder drawing blood as he clapped his jaw on his shoulder. Zali let out a high pitch yelp as he let go of me and got of after I let go I let out a growl at him. Just then his mother Jewel ran over and stood protective over Zali and growled until my step mother Star ran up and stood over me and let a deep growl at Jewel

_"Star do something with your son" _snarled Jewel.

_"He wouldn't of bite him if your Son didn't bite him"_ Snapped Star.

_"Star, Jewel, Stop you're bickering" _growled Storm walking up to them his Blueish gray pelt.

_"Storm if you tell my Star to shut up ill rip out your throat" _snapped the alpha male.

_"Sorry Night I won't do it again" _replied Storm as u submission.

_"Night Zali bit Tsume's shoulder and the only thing Tsume can do was bit his shoulder back to get out." _Star said towards her mate.

_"Zali what have I told you about leaving the younger pups then you alone?" _asked Night

_"Sorry Night I didn't mean to really hurt Tsume but he shouldn't of draw blood." _said Zali as he looked down _"I'm sorry Tsume"_

**Couple of months later when Tsume's a year old**

Tsume walks through the forest with 3 other wolves one was Zali of course. Tsume was the leader of the group he was granted with lead-hunters and he was hunting with 3 others he smiled as he notice a deer he turn to give orders he told Storm to go left and Jewel go right. Zali and him go strait as they came in position they waited till Tsume gave them the signal, but Zali just shot out of the hiding place and jump on the deer.

_"Zali stop your going to get killed" _yelled Tsume as he ran out when he notice one of the male deer going after Zali for going after one of their young Tsume could go between them but he ran into the male deer and jumped and clutched the deer's throat killing it by cutting of its air. Storm came out after seeing all this and went right up to Tsume

_"Tsume how dare you tell my son to run towards the little one to just get charged by the male deer?" _snarled Storm

_"if u didn't see Storm I save your son ass" _Snapped Tsume_ "anyways he's the one that didn't fallow my orders."_

_"Why should I fallow your orders when you're younger then all of us?" _growled Zali

_"Why are we even talking to each other when we got food for the pack"_ Jewel said as she started to head back. Tsume picked up the kill and started to walk towards the den as they go their they dropped the meat in the middle and waited for the alphas to start eating after 2 minutes of them eating all the wolves move in and started to eat since Tsume's their son he eat with them after couple of minutes.

_"Tsume take storm, Jewel, Zali, Amaya, Rowan, Cujo, Maggie, Lucy, and Oreo and go to the outside the city and patrols their and then come back ok. And Tsume your the leading the patrol to."_ replied Night

_"What!! I will not take orders form someone younger then me," _barked Zali

_"Father I request to not take Zali. He didn't fallow my orders on the hunt and I had to kill the male deer because he went for one of their young and the male deer charged for him" _replied Tsume calmly

_"I see so Zali your not going and Rain will take his place." _replied Night as Calmly _"Zali since you didn't listen to Tsume on the hunt you will take care the elders and won't go hunting for 2 months."_

_"What!! I can't go hunting for 2 months." _yelled Zali as Tsume and them that was listed left as they got there their was hunters there and started to shoot at them Tsume attacked one then another but when he had killed half the hunters he notice the ones that with him all where killed he turn and ran back towards the den to warn them to leave but when he got there he was about to explain what happen but instead his own father banished him form the pack and reopen the scar on his chest. Tsume fell of the ledge and when Tsume hit the bottom he got up and started to walk away anger at how his exstep-father didn't even listen to him and he knew that Zali must told him a lie as he walked he came to a city he turn into a human with white hair and golden eyes he read a sign that said 'Spring Field.'


	4. Hige a Noble Dog? or Noble Wolf?

**Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain**

**Note: going to write about Hige. Ok when Tsume and Kiba found the city they are 2 now ok. So when it said Hige's 2 because he's already at the city just in the lab though that's why.**

"Hi" human talking

'Hi' thinking

_"Hi" wolf talking_

**Hige**

The tan wolf pup played with the other dog pups 2 where a Irish settlers, 3 where German Shepard pups, and 5 Serbian Huskys. Hige was taller then the Bostons Terriers and pugs but where little smaller then the German Shepard pups. As the pups played Cher came over and called Hige to her as he came she picked him up and walked away to the training area. Here they trained to guard, defend, and fight.

Cher put Hige in the pit fighting area but a man Stand there as Cher put a black leather collar around Hige's neck with a number that says 23 and a leach hook to the collar, then she tied it to a pole so he won't break free and attack the man.

"Ok, Hige see him he broke into the lab what do you do?" Cher asked Hige. He jumped towards him growling ready to bite if he came nearer to him and what he's protecting, this case Cher. Hige lunged at the guy as he came closer their where tape on the floor where stopped and watched Hige. As Hige snapped his jaws in the air even though he was 8 months old and was about up to his thigh.

The golden tan wolf pup stop after the day's hard work. As he went back to his fellow pack mates. The next day Cher came back and put me into the ring where i will learn how to defend. Yesterday I learn how to guard. One of the men who name is Chris came up to me and started speaking

"Ok Hige when you see someone breaking in where do you stand to defend Cheza?" Chris asked Hige. Hige got up and stood in front of Cher to defend her then Chris walked over to him and took a bat after him to have Hige to defend.

Hige knew not to bite Chris only the bat when it came close he bite the bat and shock until Chris let go then Hige let out a deep growl in warning to Chris who got up and walked over to them smiling as he got to them he picked Cher up and started walk away stood waiting until he said something.

"Hige what do you do when I try or take her form you?" he asked looking at him. Hige charging showing teeth as he knocked down Chris. As Chris and Cher fell and Hige top showing his teeth to Chris. "Good. Class is over" with that Cher took Hige back to the area where the other dogs where and took another one.

**Couple months later when Hige's 2 year old**

Hige and 3 others where on patrol, one was a white German Shepard name Kiara with a collar that says 22, a red and white Serbian Husky name Alue with a collar that says 24, and a red Irish settler name Red with a collar that says 21. As they walked they saw someone trying to break into the lab. Hige shot towards him knocking him over, Hige showed his teeth in a deep Growl Red ran up growling at the guy.

Kiara started to bark form them to come out soon Alue join in barking to. the people came out seeing that red and Hige had a guy they ran over they guy had black hair and wore black clothes too. When the guards came over Hige and Red stopped growling and Hige got of off him.

"Good boy Hige and Red." said the guard then add "and good girls Alue and Kiara." Then they picked up the guy and took him away Hige and his group moved on around the lab when they got where they started it was morning Cher and some of the other people came out and took them back to their cages and also put a new team to guard.

"Hige get some sleep I'll be back in a hour so you can fight Kiara" said Cher as she left to go work when Hige heard he had to fight his best friend and crush he new he had to run away before then so he looked around to see where he can escape to outside not getting caught then he realize he can get out then turn into his human illusion and then get out so he started to chew on the medal that holds his cage shut when he heard the snap he push it open.

Hige stepped out of the cage then he turn into his human illusion so he can fool the humans he had a yellow baggie sweatshirt on, white pants and an over size collar around his neck with the number 23 he had light brownish tan hair that's puff and amber eyes, he wore black shoes. He started to walk out and looked both ways before exiting the room he walked down the hallway tell he came to big doors and he pushed it open and came to face with one of the guards who was coming in.

Hige stopped and move out of the way until "who are you and why are you in here?" the guard asks. As he looked at Hige up and down

"Umm.. I'm a pizza guy" said Hige and smiles up at him.

"Who called the pizza?" the guard asks.

"Chris." replied Hige as he pointed down the hall.

"Stay here and ill go ask him" said the guard as he turn and walked the way Hige pointed to so he can talk to Chris.

"Loser" whisper Hige as he walked out of the lab and into the yard as he got to the gates he turn and looked back at the lab and smiled "bye for now see ya Kiara until next time" Hige said and with that he open the gates and left into the city to find a new life then in the lab.

**Till next time in "why blue ran away form her owner." **

**I know it took me a long time to get this chapter up because I really didn't have a good reason what to do for Hige. And if you want give me some help with the next chapter with "why blue ran away form her owners." if you have an idea why she ran away please tell me in a review. Thank you **


	5. Why Blue Ran Away Form Her Owner

**Disclaimer: don't own wolf's rain**

**Note: it won't be really long so on to the story about blue leaving her family if you read up to Hige's story and haven't reread I have fixed it and I change Bobby to Ruth since it was pose to be Ruth.**

"Hi" human talking

'Hi' thinking

_"Hi" wolf talking_

**Blue**

Blue walked around the house Fallowing Ruth around they went in the back yard and ran around Blue loved her home it was the life any dog would want but not a wolf she didn't know she was part wolf though. She lived in a small town name Santa Fe. It was a small town with houses and everything separated out but not to far to walk. Blue loved it here I mean who wouldn't it have everything that a person needs water, food, family, friends, school, and fun stuff to do is alright here in Santa Fe. Today's the day when Ruth goes to school he was getting on the bus now, Blue sat down and waited till the bus drove away then she got up and walked around the house running into Quent. He was going hunting and she was going with him.

"Come on blue let's go," he said as he got in the truck. Blue jumped in the back of the truck and sat down and waited till they came to the forest they are going hunting for deer and stuff as they walked through the forest Blue heard something and turn towards the sound but nothing she kept walking when they came to a herd of deer Blue charge at them they turn and watched her, then she jump high in the air where Quent has a clear shot of the deer and he pulled the trigger and killed the Deer Blue landed on her feet. Quent walked over to her and patted her.

"Good girl good girl" he repeated as he carried the deer back to the truck to take back as they where riding down the road Blue could smell smoke. Blue dove out of the Truck and Ran as fast as she could she could her quent yelling at her to get back but she didn't listen all she knew was that something is on fire. As she got their she saw the city on fire she wine and tried to get towards the house Ruth should be out of school and at home eating his lunch but then Quent grabbed her spiked collar and pulled her back, and they watched as the town was burnt.

Blue notice that wolves was in the fire eating something to she knew that Quent seen them to because he picked his gun up and aimed at the one with one blue eye and one yellow and shoot him but no damage was made as the fire was out Quent went around to see who was alive all was died except her and Quent. Ruth had died and she couldn't protect him. She watch as Quent came towards her she coward thinking he would blame her but all he did was clip the leach on and went to the truck and started it up.

**A year later**

We been traveling around killing any wolves that came across are path as we enter another town it was bigger then Santa Fe. Blue can't remember what the Towns name is sense she have been to many towns. This one was said to have many wolves. As they walked around Blue smelled blood she pulled on my leach but he wanted to keep going so he got mad and through the leach down and Blue took off he knew he had to fallow so when he came around the corner he saw Blue has her Jaws Closed on one of Jaguara Troop.

Quent turn left Blue right their and then as he walked away she watched she knew he didn't want her any more so she let go and started to run she knew she can't cry so she ran that's what she did ran as she came to a hill she sat down it was a full moon so she raised her head to the sky and howled her heart out it was a sad howl it was filled with pain and suffering. She stopped and lay down to sleep.

It was morning time to move again she got up and started to run again as she ran she came to a town she stopped and looked at the sign it said 'Spring Field'. She hopes to make a life her or find a journey of her own with other dogs or wolves. Now she knew that she was part wolf after her first Howl to the moon. She smelled a type of flower coming form the Town she was heading to. Just then a Howl interrupts the silent Blue turn towards the howl she heard that howl before but don't know who it was.

**Note: yes I know it's Short and also for the other 3 chapter's Kiba's, Tsume's, and Hige's when they got to Spring Fields they heard a howl to when they got their some reason they all got their at the same time ok.**


	6. Toboe's Life turns upside down

**Disclaimer: don't own wolf's rain**

**Note: they're in the United States instead of Japan**

"Hi" human talking

_Hi thinking_

_"Hi "wolf talking_

**Toboe**

A brown wolf pup about 2 months old now was chasing some hens around she knew not to kill them or her owners will be mad. She prick her ears up as she herd a whistle she knew it was time to go so she ran towards the house she came in and wagged her tail she smiled as the boy with black hair and brown eyes patted her she learn his name it was Kevin and the old lady was Granny is what she called her. Well as she sat down she watched as Granny made dinner for them She all ways get the leftovers.

Toboe yawn and lied down in front of the Fireplace and sighed she felt like she needed to do something like get away form this and go on a journey or something. After dinner Toboe was finishing licking the bowl when she heard Kevin get his Shotgun of the fireplace. Toboe looked up and Ran into the kitchen hiding under the Table as he left.

Toboe came out and sat down and sighed _one thing you need to know about me is that I'm scared of guns yes guns, and ice, don't ask me why but I do _Toboe thought as she curled up near Granny as she knitted a scarf. As she lied down she hear a gun shot went of she jumped 3 feet in the air just then the glass broke and the bullet went right into Granny Toboe hide when she heard the gun shot she came out when she heard the front door open and in came Kevin.

He sat down on his knees and hugged his Dead grandmother tears where running down his cheeks he got up and put a collar around Toboe's neck and snapped on a chain and walked out of the house pulling Toboe along he pushed Toboe in the cage shut it and locked it and went in front and started the car and drove away to a town name Pittsburgh, as they got their he ran into this Apartment building and rent one when he came back he grabbed her leach and drag her out of the cage and down the street till they came to this Vet office he went in and sign in to have them look at her. When they called on them they walked in.

"So you want her tagged and want her get shots to," said the Vet.

"Yes I do," replied Kevin. Toboe let a low growl out knowing something was up. Kevin kicks her not hard but enough to shut her up and picked her up and uses the Chain to wrap around Toboe's muzzle so she wouldn't snap at the vet. Toboe Got 5 shots and then the vet put tags on my collar.

"Here you go," he said and Kevin paid and drags me out Toboe whimper as she fallowed. They got back to the Apartment and he took the Chain of and Toboe went and lay down near the heater. Kevin left and an hour later he came back and filled a dish up with water and another dish with dog food and sat them down in the kitchen. Toboe got up and went to the water dish and lapped up some water and watched her owner unpack things.

"Toboe what did I do there was this Huge dog and I shot it and instead of it took the bullet it moved and went through the window and hit Granny. Oh I killed Granny..." Kevin look down and went into his room and lay down on the bed. Toboe fallowed and jump up and licked Kevin's face. She cuddle up to him and closed her eyes. He patted her and scratch be hide her eyes. Toboe's Slowly wagged as she licked his face some more.

"Toboe your a wolf and I'm think of letting you go and never look back be a good girl and don't let any male get hold of you got that." Kevin said as he got up and hooked the chain back on Toboe's collar he went and picked something up and went to her and picked up her right leg and put 5 silver Bracelets on. He patted her and got up and pulled on her chain and she fallowed they got into the car and drove to this forest he open my cage door and pulled Toboe out he kneeled down in front of her and Smiled

"Toboe be a good girl and don't leave this forest got it" he said as he took Toboe's collar of and pointed towards the woods. "Now go get out of here," he yelled at her. Toboe ran until she got close to the border the trees and look back seeing Kevin walked slowly to his car and got in and drove away Toboe's Tail was held up high she turn and ran into the woods.

**A Year Later**

Toboe been wandering around the forest for a year and she is only 1 and half now she learn how to hunt small game but not big game she had seen other wolves she learn to fight and protect herself but she mostly ran away form the fight. Today was the day she was going to leave the forest and find somewhere to live she didn't feel like home in the woods and plus she felt like something was calling to her but she didn't know what it was so today was the day she will leave the forest and never look back. Toboe ran through the forest after a bunny she caught and the rabbits blood sprayed everywhere around her mouth on the grass, she quickly eat the rabbit and started to run. She ran through streams, swam rivers, jump logs, and ran through bushes until she came out of the forest she looked around on the other side of the forest has hills everywhere. Toboe heard a twig snap be hide her and she turn quickly and looked back.

"Hello young one" said a really old gray wolf.

"Hello teacher" Toboe replied back. The gray wolf taught her everything she knew like hunting and protecting herself.

"Toboe where are you going?" her teacher asks.

"Red I Don't belong here and I'm going to find somewhere I do and plus something calling me over these hills somewhere I have to be and I'm leaving today and so this a goodbye till I see you again" Toboe said looking back across the hills

"Then goodbye my friend" Red said as he turn and walked away "be careful out their and don't you dare get hurt." Toboe smiled

"I will and thank you for everything you taught me!!" Toboe yelled back and she turn and started out across the hills.

**When she turn 2 years old.**

Toboe dodges the bears killing claws as she turns and runs and dives at the bear's neck but the bear hit Toboe hard with his claws we are outside this town called 'spring field' she thinks. The bear pin her down to a tree, how she got herself in a fight with a bear was that the bear tried to steal her food so she attacked it to get it away. Toboe snarled and bite down on the bears paw the bear roared and let her go Toboe fell and got up and attack the bear throat until it fell and went limp. Toboe panted and look at the bear she turn and went back towards her rabbit food and eats it.

Toboe look up when she heard a twig snap she turn seeing a wolf step out and walked over towards her. The wolf's eyes where pure red with fiery, the wolf dive towards Toboe, she narrow her eyes and rolled out of the way as the other wolf landed on all 4s he turn and bite down on my front left leg until it broke. Toboe growl and yip and rolled away and turn and ran only on 3 paws until on of her back paws got caught in a fox trap.

Toboe raised her Head towards the sky and let out a howl that was filled with pain and calling for help. a black blur came towards her and rammed into her. It made her end her howl as she try to see who was that. About 5 feet away was the same wolf that attack her earlier he was black with thou fiery red eyes. She shivers then she let a warning growl towards the wolf.

**Its longer the next chapter is when the rest find each other actually its when they save Toboe. So stay tune and see what happens, later now.**


	7. Are We a Pack?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wolf's rain characters.

**Last time: **Toboe was attack by a black wolf with red eyes would the others get there in time and will they fight each other or remember everything?

Last find out here's the story

**Note: **its going to have a little of each of them going towards the battle between Toboe and the red eye wolf. And if you haven't seen episode 4 or 2 then there is spoiler in here but if you did your find.

"Hi" talking

"**Hi" **wolf talking

_Thinking_

**Memory**

_**Dream**_

Are we...a Pack?

Kiba looked up form where he stood when he heard the howl come form he quickly turn towards it and started to move. At first it was slowly until he was flying towards the battle scene all he knew was get there and fast. His paws pounded on the snow cover earth as he kept going he jumped over logs in his way and ran through the bushes and across the river. Kiba could smell blood he ran faster _oh god someone's hurt I got to get their faster or they might die and plus they're also wolves oh god I can't go any faster _thought Kiba as he kept running towards the scene.

**The white wolf turn and heard a howl he ran and soon he was attacking a machine that was after one of his pack mates it took the machine two times by swing until the white wolf let go Kiba land on all fours and he ran towards it then back he started to run away. The machine drop his weapon hand and started after him he ran up on the side of the mountain while the machine shot at him and machine keeps dropping parts that are out of ammo, until he was out of bullets of all the machines weapons. The machine turn looking up at Kiba then turn towards the avalanche as it came towards it and bury it under the snow it dug its way out and looked at the white wolf then it dies. Kiba turn after making sure it was died, he trotted back to his pack mates…**

That was all that came back of his past life when he heard that howl.

* * *

Tsume turn and looked towards where the howl came form he had heard that howl before once. He turn he has to know who is hurt and need someone to protect them he started to run he notice a white wolf running in front of him he jump over logs ran over frozen river and he stayed right behind that white mystery wolf it like he can't pass the wolf like he was his alpha or something. _Oh great why can't I pass that darn wolf and I have to run faster she sound scared and she's like the only the last female wolves left in this world of humans. _Tsume thought as his long gray pelt sway in the breeze. He notices the white wolf ran fast he did to they soon got to the scene and gasp at what he saw.

**Tsume ran away as the machine started to fallow the brown wolf he can't remember who and soon it was on him now he kept limp running until the machine shot at him when he went behind a small snow pile but tall then him though. He laid their for a minute until he sat up and looked at the machine he growled at it and squeeze his leg, then in the distance was a howl then the next minute a white wolf attacking the machine, two swings the wolf was thrown then as the white wolf was running up the hill a brown hair boy looked down at him**

"**Hey over here" the boy said and wave at Tsume. Tsume got up and limp over to him and climb the little hill the brown wolf was back but in his human form, Tsume sat down away form them and soon the white wolf came back…**

That was all the memory gave him to see when he got to the scene

* * *

Hige looked up towards the howl _oh it's a dieing animal I might can eat it _thought Hige _wait a minute that's no animal it's a wolf and it feels like I know the wolf for so long I can't remember her name. _Hige started to run where he heard the howl last and he soon saw a white wolf in the lead just behind him was a gray wolf it seems like he knows them or something. They ran across frozen rivers, jump logs and even ran through bushes. _God they are going to slow but I feel like I can't pass them or anything god she's in trouble and I'm going to be late _thought Hige. Hige notice that the white wolf pick up speed then the gray wolf did Hige ran faster to his Tan fur sway in the breeze just like the white wolf and gray wolf. They got to the scene and he heard the gray wolf gasp just like he did.

**Hige turn when he saw the dark brown -almost black- haired boy turn to look back right before they heard a howl come form behind them. He and brown haired boy ran as they got to the scene the boy in front of him turning into a beautiful white wolf. The white wolf and ran towards the machine and bite down one swing two swing the white wolf fell. Hige ran to the edge and look down at a brown wolf and a gray wolf "come one up here" Hige yelled down and they ran over to him and climb up the little hill and they walked about 2 minutes until the white haired man –gray wolf- sat down. Hige could smell the rusty smell of the blood as it fallowed out of the white haired man. They waited for the white wolf to come back it didn't take that long thou….**

As Hige remembers that he just couldn't think who was the white wolf, brown wolf, and that gray wolf is.

* * *

Blue looked up form her smelling a flower it smelled so much like Cheza, but it wasn't her she looked up, and listen as a howl erupt through the night sky. She turns towards it, and let out a growl erupt from her throat as she charged into the forest towards the Howl. She was going cross a lake when three other wolves came into view one was white as snow, the next one was as gray as stone, and the last one was beige as sand. Blue fallowed after them she was a foot length form the beige wolf they were going slow until she heard a growl erupt in the stillness ahead of them and the white wolf ran faster making the other run faster. She kept up with the beige wolf easily. When they got there she heard the gray wolf and beige wolf gasp she couldn't put words together to what she saw.

**Blue looked up form where she was laying her leach was tied to a pole while her owner was in side having a beer she swore she saw something but nothing, she lay back down and closed her eyes and slept she heard her owner came back and she got up it was getting dark and he was drunk to he untied her, and Blue fallowed she was use to it we where going down a narrow ally towards where we stayed when we got to the main road blue heard a wolf howl –just the one she heard before she had this memory- she started to bark and run towards it but her owner just pulled her along she knew it was a wolf and he won't go to it she heard the howl cut of she whine and fallowed her owner.**

As blue remembers that she knew that something was really going to happen when this is all over.

* * *

Toboe whimper as she was pinned to the ground by the big black wolf. Toboe ears twitch and the red eyed wolf loomed over her ready to bite when he did towards Toboe's neck but she moved so he bite into her shoulder she wince and yelp and dive upright and bite into his neck fur and tore a chunk of fur out. Toboe picked up the gasp and turn her head towards them and saw a white wolf with gold eyes, on his left was a gray wolf with gold eyes, next was a beige wolf with amber eyes, and on his right was a blackish blue wolf with blue eyes. Toboe shot her attention back to the black wolf because he bite down harder on her shoulder breaking the bone. Toboe yelp loudly and whimper softly.

**Toboe started to run out of a cave when he heard "be careful" form the silver haired Toboe just smiled and nodded and ran out and ran towards this machine then back away it started to shoot at Toboe but when Toboe ran behind a snow bank the machine lost site but notice the silver hair now gray wolf was limping away and saw it was an easy target so the machine started to shoot the gray wolf as he went behind a snow bank also the machine shot the snow bank make the gray wolf now silver haired man about 3 feet form where he was. Toboe let out a howl seeing what happen just then a white wolf came out of no where and attack the machine two swings the white wolf of.**

**"Hey over here" yelled a yellow-brown haired man. The silver hair man and Toboe climbed the little hill they waited for about 4 minute till the white wolf came back now as a dark brown –almost black- haired man….**

Toboe snapped out of her memory when she felt the pain in her neck she was about to throw the wait of but this gray blur nock the black wolf away growling lowly. The white wolf was next to the gray wolf, the tan and black-blue wolf was next to Toboe.

**"Are you ok?"** ask the tan wolf it sounded to her that he was a male.

**"Yeah…I think so,"** mumble Toboe as she rolled over on her stomach then sat up warily and looked over to see the black wolf with red as run away.

**"My work here's done,"** he yelled over his shoulder to them he was gone in two seconds. The gray wolf turns and looked at Toboe.

**"You ok runt?"** the gray wolf asks.

**"I'm not a runt my name's Toboe"** snap Toboe **"what's yours?"**

**"Mine's Hige what a pretty wolf doing out her getting beaten up by a black wolf?"** ask the tan wolf with amber eyes.

**"Mine's Blue."** Replied the blackish blue wolf with blue eyes,

**"Tsume"** replied the Gray wolf with Gold eyes.

**"Kiba"** replied the last one the white wolf.

**"Hmm…I heard thoughs names before but where?"** ask Toboe not really going to answer Hige. Just then a girl was running for some people she notice the wolves and ran right to them hugging the white wolf when she got there she was crying softly the group of people notice and turn away and went back to town.

"This one so happy she found you guys" Replied the short pink haired girl with see less red eyes.

**"Cheza?"** whisper Kiba remembering now that what he saw where these people his pack his family his loyal friends he turn to them. **"Ready to go to paradise?"** he knew that they realize what he did because they nodded and they started to run they just skip the city knowing they didn't need anything there

A/n: how's that? It's kinda short but it told you a lot well not a lot but told you about episode Four 'Scars of the Wasteland' and episode Two 'Toboe, Who Doesn't Howl'


End file.
